


Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep

by videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sometimes family is your friends and the physical manifestation of your soul.
Kudos: 45





	Do Not Stand At My Grave And Weep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Own Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962488) by [breathtaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathtaken/pseuds/breathtaken). 

**1.**

Liam rushes off the set when Matt calls the end of the episode, Muirne hot on his heels as he wipes ineffectively at his eyes. He finds his way to the back of the Geek and Sundry offices, a dark space with a few conference tables and some clutter shoved in a corner, looking around before spotting the nap couch -- so named because it's usually dark back there and it's covered in blankets and pillows -- and sinking onto it. Muirne hops up next to him, pressing against his side with a soft chirp.    
  
"I -- Muir -- I can't do this. I can't handle this on top of mom --" Liam trails off into another sob, gathering Muirne into his arms and pressing his face into her fur. 

"It's going to be okay. Vex is fine now; Kash brought her back."

"I -- but at what cost? This whole Raven Queen thing -- I mean I didn't exactly think it through."   
  
Muirne looks up towards the hallway, ears twitching, before saying, "Someone is coming. Sam and Elivra."

Liam can hear Sam's footsteps approaching slowly after another minute and he keeps his face hidden in Muirne’s fur, not sure if he really wants to deal with him right now.    
  
"Hey buddy," Sam says, voice quiet as he stops a few feet away. 

"Hey," Liam says, voice equally soft and still muffled by Muirne's fur. 

"I -- I'm not going to ask how you are. I know you're not okay. I just -- do you want a hug?" Sam asks, and Liam nods, another quiet sob escaping him. 

He feels Sam sit next to him, arms wrapping around his chest and tugging him close so they're pressed together. Liam feels like he's breaking apart, Sam's arms the only thing keeping him from completely falling to pieces, and he turns so his face is pressed into Sam's chest, sobbing again. 

"Sam, I --"

"If you're going to apologize, don't. It's okay. Just sit here with me,okay?" 

Liam startles when he feels a small furry shape pressing against his other side and he cranes his neck to see Elivra curled there, one tiny hand gripping his shirt as she looks up at him with sad eyes. He feels Sam shudder a little and he starts to move away but Sam stops him. 

"No. It's fine. She wouldn't be there if we didn't both want her to be." 

Sam jumps a little when a large, furry paw lands on his leg, Muirne looking at him.    
  
"Thank you. For being here. He won't say it but I will," Muirne says, her voice soft. 

"Always." 

  
  


**2\. **

  
  


There's a sense of deja vu as Liam watches Sam rush off set after the fight with Vecna, and he looks down at Muirne who's sprawled across his and Laura's feet. She gets to her feet and trots after him, looking back at Liam with a “Well, aren't you coming, too?” look and he stands, following her towards a familiar place. He can hear the muffled sobs as he gets closer and his heart breaks, his own tears starting afresh as he peers into the darkness to see Sam curled around Elivra on the couch. 

"Oh Sammy," Liam sighs, sitting by his head and gently running his fingers through Sam's sweaty hair. 

Sam doesn't say anything, just rolls over, scooting further up so his head is on Liam's thigh as he cries. Muirne stretches out along his back, laying a paw on his side and Sam reaches back to wrap his hand around it, squeezing it gently. Liam bites his lip so he doesn't moan outright as an electric feeling races up his spine. 

"I feel like we've been here before," Sam mutters once he's calmed down, his voice as hoarse as if he's been screaming in a booth for a week. 

Liam manages a wry chuckle, fingers still gently petting Sam's hair. "You know, it does seem familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it."

He can see a smile break across Sam's face and he pokes his side, knowing Sam will squeak indignantly and squirm a little, grinning when he's rewarded thusly. Muirne hisses quietly, glaring at Liam when Sam's squirming almost knocks her off the couch and he rolls his eyes, ruffling the fur on her head. Sam sits up, rubbing his eyes with a grimace and Liam kisses the side of his head. 

"Thanks. For -- well, you know," Liam murmurs, forehead pressed to Sam's temple. 

"I -- I just wanted to save him. I tried, I really tried," Sam says. 

"I know. Thank you for wanting to." 

**3\. **

_ Hey, how would the two of you feel if Scanlan used Wish to get Vax to the wedding? Just so he could talk to Vex? _

Liam stares at the text, hand gripping his phone tightly as the weight of those words sink into his brain. Muirne hops up on the couch next to him, butting her head into his chin, "What's wrong?"    
  
"Sam -- he -- he wants to use Wish during the wedding. To bring Vax back to talk to Vex." 

"Oh.  _ Oh. _ Wow."    
  
"Yeah. I -- I need to think about it? And probably talk to Matt before I make a decision."    
  
She nudges at his phone, looking at him with a “Well, text him back” look and Liam sighs before looking at his phone and seeing that Matt has sent a text. 

_ I'd be fine with it but the decision ultimately lies with Liam. _

_ I need to think about it? I'll let you both know tomorrow okay? _

He sets his phone down next to the couch and Muirne climbs in his lap, rubbing her head against the underside of his chin as he runs a hand down her side. It's a tricky thing, this decision; it has ramifications for so many characters and Liam leans back against the cushions as possibilities run through his mind. He sleeps on the decision and makes his mind up over coffee in the morning, Muirne sprawled across his feet under the kitchen table. 

_ I'm fine with it,  _ he sends to Sam and Matt and Sam sends back a string of excited emojis, making Liam roll his eyes with a fond grin. He and Matt set up a date for a sit down and he feels a curl of nervousness in his stomach. 

"This could go horribly wrong," he says out loud and then yelps when Muirne bites his ankle.    
  
"It will be fine. Stop getting worked up. You still have a couple of weeks to figure this out."

The day of the recording comes and Liam wipes his sweaty palms on a towel so he doesn't mess up his suit, fiddling with his shirt buttons until Muirne sighs at him and grabs his pants in her mouth, tugging him towards the bathroom door. 

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm going. Stop being pushy." 

Sam is waiting outside for him, Elivra perched on his shoulders, and he squeezes Liam's forearm with a soft grin on his face. "You ready?" 

Liam straightens his spine, tugging his shirt cuffs down, "Yeah. Let's go make magic happen." 

As soon as the crew signals that the cameras are off, all hell breaks loose at the table. Laura and Garnet both throw themselves at Liam and Muirne, Laura sobbing into his shoulder, Liam blinking back his own tears as his arms come around her. He looks down to see that Garnet and Muirne are twined together, Garnet's head pressed under Muirne's chin, and Liam smiles down at her, nudging her gently with his foot. 

"Did -- did you know? You seemed prepared," Laura asks once they're all back in street clothes and sprawled across multiple couches on the Talks set, glasses of wine in hand. 

"I did. Sam asked Matt and I a couple of weeks ago."    
  
Laura's eyes narrow at Sam who's deep in conversation with Travis, the only one who didn't change, Elivra sniffing at his top hat from her position on Sam's shoulders. She stands and goes over to him, poking him in the side until he squeaks loudly. Liam can't hear what they're saying over the loud din around them, but he smiles when Laura pulls Sam to his feet and wraps her arms around him, Elivra wobbling a little. Sam rests his head on top of Laura's, kissing her hair as Garnet hugs his leg. 

"This is good," Muirne says, sprawling across Liam's lap, belly up so he can rub her soft fur. 

"It is. I -- I thought it was going to be harder than it was but I'm glad I got that chance. To say goodbye to Vax and Simon, for real this time," Liam says to her. 

"Me too." 

  
  
  



End file.
